A Love To Kill For
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Kol moves to Seattle after his babysitting of Jeremy Gilbert in Denver. In Seattle he finds more than he was looking for when he comes across Bella Swan. M FOR VIOLENCE. One-Shot


Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella walked quickly down the stairs of her apartment building. She was dressed in an elegant red dress that hit the floor her heels clicking as she ran to make it out the door as quickly as she could. She had to be at work in 15 minutes and she didn't want to be late. Bella ran down the stairs not noticing the man walking up the stairs as she ran into him almost falling down as he stayed still watching her trying to balance herself. After a moment he helped her steady herself before she could fall.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said as she looked at him she offered him a warm smile in apology. "I'm Bella."

"Kol," He responded with a polite nod as he removed the arm he used to steady her.

"Right, new tenant in the building," Bella said with a smile, she looked at her phone again and knew she was losing time standing here at the stairs. "I'm so very sorry about running into you, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Kol." Before a reply could be given Bella was rushing down the stairs again. As usual her coworker was waiting outside in a sleek black mustang. Bella got into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

"You're close to being late," Sebastian said as he began to drive going well over the speed limit knowing Bella hated being late to anything.

"I realize," Bella responded annoyed that she had lost track of time.

"He has a job for you after this," Sebastian said breaking the silence in the car, he was only here to keep track of her and inform her when a job was available for her to do. "He wants it done by tomorrow night. This one is causing a mess and the boss wants him gone for good."

"He's giving me a day to track this guy down and kill him?" Bella asked surprised on how short notice this was, she usually had more time to work on a job, a day wouldn't be enough for her normal routine.

"Not exactly, they have the guy's location they just need you to take him out and get rid of his body," Sebastian explained as he looked at Bella from the corner of his eyes wanting to see how she was taking this.

"And how much am I being paid for this?" Bella asked as she looked through her phone. Her job as a hit man for the local vampire mob was the best paying job she could ever have wished for. The only real problem was that it took up a lot of her time and killing the other breed of vampires wasn't as fun as it should've been for her. Killing humans though was what she enjoyed more, as sick as it sounded she took a joy in getting rid of them. Humans were more twisted than many of the vampires she was sent out to kill, but people never understood how sinister humans could really be.

"250k," Sebastian said catching Bella's attention as this was a bit over what she usually got. "He's adding the extra money for short notice."

Bella nodded, "Okay." She had taken this job as a singer at a fancy restaurant only to be able to tell her parents that she had a paying job. She had to explain to people somehow where she was getting all her money from. She couldn't exactly tell people that she was being paid to kill people and the things that go bump in the night.

"He'll be stopping by tonight to talk to you personally," Sebastian said warning Bella of the impending meeting.

Bella nodded, she had met the boss personally on several different occasions, she would actually refer to him as a friend of sorts. He wasn't as evil with her as he was with his other workers and the only reason why was because he took in interest in her, a romantic one. "That'll be fun." Bella said with a sarcastic tone.

"No one would really be happy to have a private meeting with him," Sebastian said as he pulled up to the place, he parked and looked at Bella who had steadily become a good friend to him. "I'm going to find something to eat."

"You mean someone," Bella responded with a smirk, she had two true friends, Sebastian and Amelia. Amelia being a slightly older witch that lived in the same apartment building as Bella had easily taken Bella under her wing and taught her everything she would need to know. "Have a good hunt, Sebastian."

Bella headed into the club and went back stage immediately not wasting any time to talk with the other workers of the restaurant. She found the band was waiting for her arrival. Bella smiled sheepishly as she was right on time not having any minutes to spare. Usually she would be a few minutes early to help the band set up but today they had to do all the work themselves. She handed her bag to the bus boy who politely took it to the dressing room in the back. Bella walked up to the microphone as the band got set up and the curtain pulled back and her show began.

It was her usual 5 hour show, and towards the end of the last hour _he _appeared. Sitting towards the front watching her so intently his eyes never wavering from her. She finished and headed to the room in the back she was given to use to change. She changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt wanting to get home as soon as she could. Slipping her gown into its carrying bag Bella prepared for his arrival. There was a knock on the door and Bella sighed knowing exactly who it was. "Come in."

"Not going to ask who it is?" He said coming in the room. Fixing his dark suit that made him look more of the mobster he was.

Bella smiled, "I don't need to ask who it is Angelo. I knew who it was already, Sebastian mentioned you were stopping by tonight."

"Hmm," He said looking around the room taking in the cheap decoration. "Why do you work here again?"

"I like it," Bella responded easily she had lost count how many times he had asked her this same question in the past.

"If it's about the money," Angelo said looking at Bella his eyes meeting hers for a stern stare.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "It isn't about the money, I have money."

"If you have money, why do you work for me?" Angelo asked as he cautiously stepped forward knowing full well that Bella liked having her personal space so approaching her had to been slowly.

"I like the act of killing," Bella responded with a shrug. "What can I say, I take a certain pride in putting a stake through someone's heart."

Angelo chuckled at her response. "You sweet Isabella are quite intriguing."

"Thank you, I suppose." Bella replied being cautious of his every move. "I thought you would come and talk about what I'm set to do tomorrow."

"Right," Angelo said his game face coming on as he got ready to discuss the new course of action. "I want him dead. A clean kill, a bullet straight to the heart or head whichever you prefer."

"Wait, he's human?" Bella asked surprise, "I assumed he was a vampire."

"No my dear, he's human," Angelo said, "I want no clues to his death. I want the body gone, you'll call Sebastian who'll alert my men and they'll go in to clean everything up."

"I understand," Bella said with a slight nod as she grasped the situation. "If you excuse me, I do have to go home and get some rest. I have a long day tomorrow." Bella grabbed her bag and her dress and went to the door, but was stopped by Angelo before she could leave the room.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow," Angelo asked with a charming smile.

Bella smirked, "I don't date my boss."

"Then you just won't work for me," Angelo replied his smile faltering as he looked at Bella keeping her gaze.

"We both know I'm too valuable to lose," Bella said she made her way out and was relieved Sebastian was outside with the car waiting for her. She hopped in immediately, and buckled up making sure Sebastian wouldn't have a reason to stop driving.

"How'd it go?" Sebastian asked once they were far away from the restaurant.

"As it always does when he comes to see me," Bella responded. "I want to be alone tonight, so don't hover. Go get laid or something."

Sebastian laughed, "Against the rules, you know that."

"I don't care. I see you outside or anywhere near the building, I'll shoot you," Bell responded as she left. "Love you!" She yelled as she entered the building not wanting to be too mean to Sebastian. She went up the stairs and the memory of running into her new neighbor came through her mind again. She sighed, she had to do something to be nice. Cookies! She thought with excitement. No one could stay angry with a batch of cookies.

Bella hurried inside her apartment and with a speed she didn't even know she possessed got to making cookies. After about an hour she finished and put them in a plastic container. She headed across the hall, she knew this had to be the apartment he was in, it was the only available one in the building. She knocked lightly and waited patiently for the door to open.

"Can I help you?" Kol asked as he opened the door more than surprised to see her standing there.

"Sorry to bother you," Bella said with a polite smile. "I just wanted to drop these off. I'm sorry for running into you earlier, I didn't want to leave you with a bad impression." Bella became cautious as she sensed something from Kol. He wasn't human, she had been around enough vampires to be able to feel it, and Kol wasn't human. Suddenly the idea of stopping by wasn't so good anymore.

Kol took the container and watched as Bella subtly took a step back. Her posture had changed, and her heart was going slightly faster, not too much, but he could still hear it picking up pace slowly. "Thank you." He spoke and watched as she smiled. She truly was beautiful, but there was something off about her.

"You're welcome," Bella replied being cautious of Kol, she was exposed out here in the hallway. "I should get going, I hope you have a good night." Bella walked back into her apartment closing the door firmly and making sure all the locks were in place. She walked around in her apartment shutting the windows with the special locks Amelia had taught her how to make with magic. She took every precaution and made sure she sprayed her door down with vervain. If a vampire tried entering her room they would alert her and she would have time to retaliate in some way. She slipped into her pajamas and before she went to bed. She made sure her gun was loaded properly it had special wooden bullets in just in case a vampire tried to attack her. She placed the gun under her pillow and reached over in the nightstand to make sure the stake and knife she kept there were okay. She turned off the lights and before she went to sleep she couldn't help but feel that the new neighbor across the hall would be some problem for her or at least a huge change she would have to embrace.

-Page Break-

Bella put on her headphones and stuck her phone in her backpack. She put on her messenger bag that was custom made to hold her weapons without giving anything away. She paused as she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Kol she removed her headphones as she looked at him. She tilted her head and looked at him wanting to see what his game was. Her hand subconsciously going to her bag where her guns was at. "Can I help you?"

Kol smiled not missing the way she reached for her bag. "Not really, I just wanted to say thank you again for the sweets. They were quite good."

Bella smiled, "You're welcome. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going."

Kol smirked and nodded, "I would hate to make you late, darling."

Bella pushed back the blush and smiled again to Kol before she headed down the stairs. Once outside she placed her headphones back on and continued to walk. She was in her killing mindset and was only focused on her kill. She turned her head slightly having a strange feeling of being watched but when she looked there was no one there. She continued to walk weaving in and out of streets and alleyways to lose whomever was following her. Once she was satisfied she had succeeded she snuck into a building making sure no one saw her enter. She reached back to her hair and released it from the ponytail she had made. She shook her head making sure her waves fell perfectly over shoulders. She scrunched up her hair and fixed her makeup. Bella walked up the stairs and went to the room with the number 32B. She knocked and stepped back a bit hoping she looked the part she needed to fill.

"What can I do for you?" A tall man asked as he opened the door. From the picture she got last night this was him, this was her kill. Bella saw him eye her up and down and knew this was going to be all too easy.

"Hi," Bella said quietly she pushed some hair behind her ear. "I'm really sorry to bother you, I just moved in upstairs with a relative and I lost my key. They'll be home in a bit, do you mind if I wait here?"

The man smiled and moved away from the door. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't wait by yourself."

Bella smiled pushing that blush to her cheeks as she moved in making sure to brush against him slightly as she walked in. "Oh wow, this place is so cool." Bella ignored the fact that he locked the door after she entered.

"I've lived here for years," He responded eyeing her as she walked. "Here, come have a seat on the couch."

Bella contained the need to roll her eyes and followed him to the couch. She sat next to him and was annoyed as he moved instantly and grabbed her arms forcing her to lay under him. Bella didn't kick or scream like any other girl in this position would do, she laid back and smirked up at him.

The man smiled, "So you do want this."

Bella didn't say anything she contained in the need to vomit as he kissed her neck. His grip slipped on her hands and she removed them she dragged them down his side and in one swift move she flipped them to the ground. Smiling as she landed on top of him, taking advantage of the position she reached back where she hid her gun between her pant waist and her back. She made sure the gun was set and before he had time to register what was happening she pulled the trigger making one clean shot to the head. She sighed as she was glad she had remembered to put the silencer on. She stood and wiped her neck where his lips had been. "God, that was disgusting." She looked around and groaned. She had to take the body outside and leave it in the dumpster. Her job was to kill them and get them out of the building before anyone saw. She did what the vampires couldn't and that was getting in without an invitation or suspicion.

Bella looked out the side window of the apartment. They were one floor up and there weren't any windows below this one she was safe from anyone about to see what she planned to do next. Opening the window she dragged the body to the window and easily threw him out. Looking around to catch if anyone saw her she easily jumped out landing on her feet the body softening her landing. She dragged it to the dumpster and with all the strength she had she threw it in. Bella pulled out the gas fluid she had and put it all over the body making sure to cover every part of him in the liquid. She then pulled out a pack of matches and threw them into the dumpster. Taking a step back Bella pulled up her hood covering her face in case anyone looked over she didn't want to take a chance in being recognized. She took out her phone and sent a text alerting Sebastian that the job was done. She sighed as she saw that the body still wouldn't be done burning. She only stayed because she needed to make sure the fire stayed contained and wouldn't draw the attention of any of the neighbors.

"Well, you really aren't what it seems are you darling?" Kol's voice came from the opening of the alley.

Bella turned around and stared wide eyed at Kol. She reached back for the gun and held it pointing to Kol. "You were following me." Bella stated.

Kol nodded amused at the way her body language changed and the way she held that gun at him. "You lost me for a moment, but your scent isn't easy to forget."

Bella didn't hesitate she pulled the triggered and shot Kol just below his heart. "Why?"

Kol hissed in pain but was slightly amused at the fact that she had shot him and with a wooden bullet coated in vervain. "Clever little thing aren't you?" He pulled out the bullet and tossed it to the ground. "Now darling, before you do that again. I didn't come to kill you, I came because I was intrigued. It's not every day I get to meet such a pretty wolf in sheep's clothing."

Bella didn't put her gun down as she stared at Kol. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just passing through."

"That wasn't you I saw push that man out that window then drag his body into the dumpster and set him on fire?" Kol said with a smirk as he stepped closer pleased she didn't shoot him again.

"You forgot the part where I poured lighter fluid on him." Bella said smiling she wasn't feeling anything strange towards Kol at the moment, maybe he really was just intrigued. "What do you want?"

"To talk really. You're quite interesting for a human," Kol said, "You knew what I was yesterday didn't you?"

"After I handed you the sweets I did," Bella responded, "but I wasn't stupid enough to say anything." Bella's phone rang and she knew what was about to happen. "Unless you want to be bombarded by a vampires. I suggest you leave. What do you say about continuing this conversation at a later time?"

Kol smirked as he could smell the approaching scent of a vampire. "I'll be waiting, darling." He disappeared and Bella lowered her gun. She didn't put it away only slipped it underneath her shirt to strap under her belt.

"You done?" A booming voice asked entering the alleyway.

Bella sighed, "If I was done I wouldn't be standing here now would I?"

The vampire hissed at Bella, "I don't need your attitude little girl."

"Well than you're in the wrong line of work. Why don't you just get up stairs and do your job? You wouldn't want your boss getting angry now do you?" Bella said as she looked between the dumpster and the vampire.

The vampire growled and moved closer standing toe to toe with Bella. "You want to cut the attitude?"

"You want to step back?" Bella said she didn't back down as the vampire seemed to only grow angrier. This vampire was new and needed to learn his place just because he wasn't human didn't mean that he could walk all over her.

"Who's going to make me?" The vampire said a menacing smile coming onto his face.

Bella growled she didn't reach for her gun instead she let the knife she had in her sleeve slide down and moved her swiftly and shoved the knife in his throat. She kicked him sending him to the ground. "Look at that, a human made you back down."

"What the hell Bella?" Sebastian said coming into the alley with two other vampires falling in behind.

"He didn't respect me," Bella said with a shrug. "I don't like vampires with attitude."

Sebastian motioned for the other two to head upstairs. He walked over to the vampire on the ground and pulled the knife out of his throat tossing it to Bella with a small hiss. "Do you have to coat everything in vervain?"

"Makes everything better." Bella responded as she tucked the knife away. "The body should be beyond recognizable by now, so I'm heading home."

Sebastian nodded and shook his head as the vampire was still hissing on the ground from the slow healing wound. He removed the backpack from his back and handed it to Bella. "I'll see you later."

Bella only nodded she opened the bag and skimmed over the money. She left the alley her job being done and taken care of. She walked knowing Kol wasn't far behind her. Once she knew she was away from her work and no one would be able to hear them, she spoke. "Alright, come out already let's finish this conversation."

Kol appeared beside her moments later. He kept her pace easily as they walked. He had a large smirk on his face as he looked at her. "I have to admit, darling what you did back there was largely amusing."

Bella cracked a smile. "I'm glad you found it entertaining. They didn't catch your scent did they?"

"Worried?" Kol asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"No, just rather not have to explain that a new vampire moved in across the hallway and he just watched me kill someone." Bella said as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "What made you follow me?"

"You acted strange," Kol responded. "Last night I could tell you knew what I was. I've been bored and you peeked my interest. I was right there was something different about you. So you do this as a job?"

"Yeah," Bella said as she looked behind her. "I umm kill who I'm assigned to kill. It ranges from human to witch, anyone who gets in the way."

"Who assigns these jobs," Kol asked already becoming more and more intrigued with the human girl at his side. He was right she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"My boss," Bella responded not wanting to give everything away. "What brought you into town?"

"I finished doing a favor for my brother in Denver, got bored and ended up here in Seattle." Kol responded. "Now, how long have you been doing this?"

"I've been shooting a gun since I was a kid, my dad's a cop so I learned early. I've been killing people since the age of 18, so about 4 years now." Bella responded with a shrug. "How old are you?"

"Quite old," Kol responded with a smirk returning the vague answer that she had given him about her boss. "Why are you doing this job?"

Bella shrugged and again looked around. "I like the killing, I consider it a hobby of mine."

Kol tossed his head back and gave a hearty laugh at what she said. "You'll be the first human to have ever said that to me."

Bella smiled, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped referring to me as human. My name is Bella."

Kol smirked again. "Bella. Alright, Bella how'd you start doing this?"

"College student in need of money," Bella said with a smirk. "I was going to College at the time and one day while I was walking home from class I was pulled into an alley. A vampire wanted me as their meal and I reacted as best as I could. I pulled out the knife I kept on me and I stabbed him as many times as I could, but he wouldn't go down so I improvised. There was a chair near the dumpster. I had an adrenaline rush and I broke it and stabbed him through the heart. At the time I didn't know that would kill your kind it was just luck it had worked. As it turned out I killed one of my boss's men and I was taken to him and that's when it started."

"He just hired you because you killed someone who worked for him?" Kol asked "There seems to be more to the story."

Bella shrugged, "I have to keep some things to myself don't I?"

Kol smirked, "Let's continue, how much do you get for each job?"

"It depends on the job," Bella said with a shrug. "For a human I get usually 215k, for a vampire it's around 220k a wolf is more it's usually around 275k, and a witch I can usually get an easy 300k. The price goes up with difficulty. I usually only work when the vamps can't do it. Like today, the guy was a homebody. He got take-out delivery only, he rarely left his home so the window of opportunity was limited. The only way to really kill him was if I did it. I don't need an invitation inside and I can do it quietly and without raising any suspicion."

"Because no one suspects the helpless human girl," Kol said with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "That's right."

"So where does all the money go?" Kol asked.

Bella smiled, "I put some of it in a bank, just enough every couple of weeks so I don't look suspicious. Then I save the rest, I might need it someday in the future."

"So where were you going when you ran into me?" Kol asked as he referred to the night they met.

"I was going to my second job," Bella said, "I need to tell my parents something and I can't exactly explain how I can afford an apartment, car, food all of that without a job. So I got a job, one that's more reasonable than killing people. I'm a singer at a restaurant. I get paid pretty well and the tips are pretty good."

"And school? Are you still attending?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, I take mostly online classes though. I don't like leaving my apartment if I don't have to." Bella replied.

"Out of fear?" Kol asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I guess, I just like being somewhere safe." Bella said. "In my home I'm safe, out here at any moment I can die. I can have my neck snapped or be shot, anything can happen, but in my home I'm protected."

"Are you scared now?" Kol asked wondering how she felt in his presence.

"No." Bella said simply. "I can handle myself against vampires, I've done it before. I shot you with a wooden bullet that was coated in vervain, if you wanted me dead you would've already done it. I know vampires are all about the hunt and messing with their prey, but I hurt you. At that moment of pain your instincts take over. You either get yourself together and attack or you don't. You didn't attack, I assume you really did just want to get your curiosity out."

Kol sighed in a teasing matter, "So you're not scared of me? I have to admit that wounds my ego a bit."

Bella laughed lightly. "I was cautious of you but never really scared, I have protection from your kind."

"Those vampires that were following you?" Kol asked he smirked. "I could kill them all in a second."

"I would like to see that," Bella said with a smirk of her own, "But I was referring to magic."

"You don't seem like a witch," Kol said looking at Bella, "A witch wouldn't kill other witches."

"That's a damn lie," Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "Witches can be just as cruel and evil as any other creature. I am a witch, on my father's side, he never got his magic it sort of skipped him. I came into my magic not long after I started this job. Our neighbor upstairs, she's a witch, she's taught me everything I know about magic."

"Then why didn't you use it on me?" Kol asked.

"She once told me that depending on magic is dangerous. I can do magic, but I won't use it in my everyday life, I won't become dependent on something that could disappear." Bella explained.

"Then what do you use it for?" Kol asked curious he remembered with longing the days he could use magic.

"I just practice," Bella said, "If I ever need it, if a use for it ever occurs I know how to use it properly. That's all that matters to me, learning how to control it and how to use it. I only really use it to guard my apartment so no one can get in without my permission vampire or not."

"I used to have magic," Kol said with a shake of his head at the longing presenting itself in him. "You should use it while you can and as much as you can."

"I don't like depending on anything." Bella replied, "I see it as a weakness."

Bella continued to walk with Kol. She was skeptical of first, but she could feel the friendship growing between them.

-Page Break-

"Of course," Bella said into the phone as she lay on Kol's sofa. She often found herself there in the daytime, she would lay there with her head on Kol's lap as they watched a movie. Their friendship picking up as they walked together less than two weeks ago. "How does he want the kill?"

"As clean as possible, he wants it to look natural, he's a public figure." Sebastian said.

Bella rolled her eyes she smiled as she looked at Kol who had begun to smirk at the conversation he had been wanting to tag along with her to see how she really worked. "Do I have a deadline?"

"There's a ball in a few days," Sebastian said, "He wants it done that night."

"I accept, it'll be done," Bella said she hung up and looked at Kol. "You still want to come along?"

"Of course I do, darling. I was raised as a gentlemen, and every lady should be accompanied to a ball," Kol said he ran his hands through Bella's hair. "Now if you're through causing a distraction I'd like to get back to the movie."

Bella laughed but turned back to the movie. At one point she closed her eyes and focused on Kol's fingers as they ran through her hair. She had found herself becoming more and more attracted to the original, but she wouldn't say anything to him about it not wanting to jeopardize their friendship.

Kol fixed his bow tie on his tux as he walked across the hall to Bella's apartment. He knocked on the door and was pleased as he heard the small come in. "If it weren't for the fact that I got to see you work, than I wouldn't be doing this." He stated loud enough so Bella would hear him.

When he didn't hear a reply he decided to take a look around. He picked up a picture of her with some man he had his arm around her waist it was more than friendly and he felt the small pang of jealousy hit him. The man was tall and fit Kol glared even more as he looked at the picture for longer.

"That's me and Jake, he's an old family friend," Bella said as she came in.

Kol set the picture down and turned to look at Bella. His thoughts all went to how beautiful she looked in her dress. He smirked as she twirled around in her dress that fit her perfectly. It fitted her form perfectly highlighting her curves but keeping it modest. "You look beautiful, darling."

"You look quite dashing yourself, you ready to go?" Bella asked as she grabbed her bag she put in the things she would be needing and turned back to Kol. She smiled as she saw he was still looking at her. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," he said with a clearing of his throat. "Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded she took the extended hand Kol offered making sure to lock her door on the way down. She looked around happy Sebastian wasn't anywhere nearby she had ordered him to stay away tonight threatening him with a stake through the heart. She got into the limosine she had requested Kol sat beside her his arm never leaving her waist. Bella sighed and leaned on Kol's shoulder. "I hate these types of jobs."

"And why is that?" Kol asked as he played with a loose strand of Bella's hair.

"There's no fun to it," Bella responded. "I merely inject the guy with some poison that'll make it look like he had a heart attack and that's it. It seems so impersonal."

Kol chuckled, "I could take you hunting with me and you could kill something there."

Bella laughed and turned to look at Kol. "I take that as a promise?"

"You have my word," Kol said, "You and I can go find some hopeless human and make them my meal."

Bella grinned and leaned back against Kol. "I look forward to it."

Bella smiled as Kol escorted her inside. She glanced around the room and instantly her eyes landed on the man surrounded by people. Bella turned to Kol to whisper. "You see that man, mid 30's, slightly grey hair, tall surrounded by those people over there?" Kol followed her gaze and saw the man she was speakin about. "That's him." They stayed there for a few moments as they watched the man. Bella needed to get to know some of his characteristics before she did anything.

Bella smiled and removed her hand from the crook of Kol's elbow. "Get ready to see my work."

Kol smirked and gestured for Bella to go ahead of him. "Than by all means, start."

Bella smiled and she headed to where the man was but instead of interrupting the conversation she joined the group of people beside the man. Kol watched as she casually caught the man's attention. He introduced himself to her forgetting the people he was once talking.

Kol felt his hand twitch as the man put his hand on Bella's back and whispered in her ear. He watched as she tossed her head back and laughed and rested her hand on the man's arm. Kol stepped slightly closer as the man was practically drooling over Bella. Kol hadn't realized that in the time they had become friends he had become possessive of her. She was more than a friend Kol saw that now, she was his. He had claimed her without knowing, and that fact didn't really bother Kol. His eyes trailed after Bella as she walked away towards the bathroom. The man following behind her moments later looking around to see if anyone was catching onto the two. Kol shook his head as every fiber in his being wanted to go after the man and kill him for even being near his Bella.

Kol turned around away from where Bella was, realizing that if he kept looking he wouldn't be able to control his urges much longer. He smirked at the waitress that was eyeing him. He walked to her ready to lure her into being his next meal.

Bella walked out of the bathroom with a satisfied smirk on her face. It was too easy luring the man in it was even easier to inject him with the poison without raising suspicion. He had barely noticed as the needle pierced through his skin. She had whispered in his ear a promise to meet him in one of the empty rooms of the hotel they were in. Bella smirked as she knew he wouldn't make it that long. She looked around and couldn't spot Kol anywhere. Settling on the fact that he wasn't going to appear any time soon she went to grab a drink. She took a glass of wine from one of the waiters that was walking around the room a tray in hand.

Bella sipped her wine looking at the people talk and chat with one another all of them unaware of what she had done. Minutes passed standing there on her own when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" A young man asked Bella.

Bella smiled before she could answer, a hand was on the man's shoulder. "Sorry mate, she's my date."

Kol smirked at Bella and extended his hand. He curled his fingers around Bella's and led her to the dancefloor and away from the other man. "I assume it went well."

"Of course, it should only be a few moments until someone finds his body and then BOOM, my job will be done. We'll discreetly escape through the back and when they go to look at the surveillance to check for foul play it'll be a true tragedy that the cameras just magically disabled themselves." Bella said with a smile. She didn't fight the closeness as she was pressed extremely close to Kol. She contained the shivers that threatened to surface as Kol's hand rested on the exposed skin of her lower back.

"Do you always seduce your kills?" Kol whispered in Bella's ear enjoying the way her heart picked up pace at his closeness.

"Not always, the women usually don't fall for it," Bella said with an amused smirk. She smiled as Kol twirled her around and then brought her back to him. "Vampires are too easy, though. They just love the innocent human look."

Kol contained the growl at the thought of another vampire near her. His head turned as a scream filled the air. He turned to see that the hallway to the bathrooms was now surrounded by people. "Is that our cue to leave?" Kol asked and Bella nodded with a small smile. "What a shame, I was hoping to have another dance with you."

Bella laughed, "How about we head home and I'll make you dinner?"

"That sounds perfect," Kol taking her hand and leading her through the crowd of people. They had been here for at least a good hour but it was enough for Kol to realize that he needed to make Bella his officially. Kol helped Bella into the limo and was pleased as she sat close to his side.

Bella hummed quietly, content with the feeling of Kol's fingers running slowly up and down her arm. They pulled up to the apartment and Bella looked out the window first to check for Sebastian. Satisfied Sebastian wasn't anywhere nearby she exited the limo with Kol. She was surprised when he didn't remove his arm from her waist as they walked up the stairs. Bella turned to Kol concerned as she put her key in the lock. "Everything okay, Kol?"

Kol turned his gaze to her he moved so she was standing between him and the door. "No, everything's not okay, darling." He practically purred the last word into her ear. His fingers made a trail down her cheek and neck. His hand moved to her hair and before Bella could question anything his lips were on hers.

She was startled but it didn't take long until she returned the kiss. Leaning further into Kol's embrace, her hand traveled into his hair. She sighed in loss as he pulled back moments later. She took in a deep breath of air not realizing she still needed to breathe. "You're mine now." Kol said looking down at Bella

Bella raised a perfect eyebrow in question. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"You will soon," Kol said with a smirk. "If you haven't already that is."

"It'd have to be a two way street," Bella replied amused at how calm Kol could always be.

Kol nodded, "I realized tonight, I'm quite possessive of you. I was moments away from ripping that man's arm off and hitting him with it for touching you." Kol said as he kissed down Bella's neck. He was so pleased when she tilted her head to the side to giving him better access. "Do you know what that means, Bella?"

Bella tried to regain her train of thought. "I… no I don't."

"Well, my sweet girl, it means that I claimed you. You're mine. I've always been possessive of my belongings but never a person. That was, until you came along. You've changed everything, darling." Kol said he grinned as he heard Bella's heart pick up. "I haven't been attracted to another women since I met you, so yes, as much as you are mine, I'm yours."

Bella didn't hesitate once the words were out of his mouth she moved and attached his lips to hers for another kiss. She hadn't noticed when Kol turned the key in her door, in a blur too fast for her to register she was lying on her back in her bed. She smirked as Kol pulled away. "You don't waste time do you?"

"I like getting to the point," Kol replied with a smirk.

-Page Break-

"You don't have to go," Kol said as he had Bella trapped between him and the door to her apartment.

Bella laughed, "I have to,some of us have jobs they have to do."

"You don't have to do anything," Kol said as he continued his trail of kisses down her neck. He moved the material of her dress to the side and smirked as he kissed the mark on her neck. The mark he made from drinking from her repeatedly. He was particularly pleased as she arched into him at his touch.

"Kol," Bella said in a breathless tone. "I have to get going. I'll see you soon?"

"I'll go for a quick feed and be here by the time you get back." Kol replied he kissed her hard before he watched her leave. He understood why she didn't want the other vampire to see him, it would get back to her boss and it was possible Kol would be seen as a threat. And Kol would never put Bella in that type of danger while she was still human.

Bella smiled as she got into the car she looked over at her friend. "How's it going Seb?"

"Good, feels like forever since I've last seen you," Sebastian said as he began to drive.

Bella smiled, "I'll admit it has been a few days since we talked."

"You hiding something?" Sebastian asked with a teasing smile.

Bella laughed, "Not really, any news?"

"Nothing that I've heard," Sebastian said as he drove. "He was happy with the work at the ball though. Apparently it's being called one of the largest disasters the hotel has ever had. No one is really looking into the death. You did perfect."

Bella smiled, "Of course I did perfect, I do my job perfectly every time."

Sebastian laughed he froze suddenly as he caught her scent. "Did you do something different? You're smelling awfully different."

Bella shrugged, "I started using a new perfume, could that be it?" She didn't like lying, but knew if it got back to Angelo that she was with a vampire it would change everything.

"That makes sense, I would recommend holding back on that perfume though. It gives you this strong musky smell." Sebastian said.

Bella nodded with a smile, "Will do, Seb." Bella felt slightly guilty for lying, but if it let her be with Kol than she would do whatever was needed.

Bella thanked Sebastian as she got out of the car. She headed inside and smiled at the band. She helped them set up and went to her microphone. The night of her shift began and her voice began to drift through the restaurant.

Bella swayed lightly as the night dragged on she didn't think she would miss Kol this much. Bella's face lit up brightly as she saw Kol's figure enter the restaurant. He looked at her momentarily and winked as he went back to addressing the man in the front. Bella smiled as she watched Kol compel the man to give him a table. Bella's eyes followed Kol as he took a seat in the back he was hidden from view from anyone else in the restaurant, but from where she stood in stage Bella could see him perfectly.

As the night went on Kol stayed and watched his girl sing. He stiffened as he caught the scent of a few vampires coming in. He watched more than intrigued as two vampires stayed at the entrance while one man went to the front table closest to Bella and took a seat.

Kol was close to growling as he saw the man watch Bella. He didn't know who the man was, but by the way Bella stiffened it was clear she knew who he was. Kol watched as Bella caught the man's gaze right at the end of her set. Kol had to resist the urge to follow her to the back of the restaurant immediately after she left the stage. Instead he watched as the vampire stood up and walked after Bella.

Kol waited a minute and blurred after the man and Bella. He stood not too far from where Bella was at. If he got one inkling she needed him he wouldn't hesitate to rip the man's head off.

"I wasn't expecting you," Bella said as she faced Angelo hiding the fact that she was worried he would smell the difference in her scent.

"I didn't want you to," Angelo replied he took in a deep breath taking in Bella's scent. Black veins went to surround his eyes and a pair of fangs popped out. "Your scent is different."

Bella took a step back. "I would expect so, I wanted to use a different perfume. I wouldn't think it would be such a problem with people."

Angelo blurred forward and put his nose to Bella's throat. Bella moved pushing him off of her. She reached up the slit of her dress and pulled out her gun. She pointed it directly at Angelo. "Stay the hell away from me and never do that again."

Angelo laughed darkly. "You let a vampire mark you."

Bella cocked the gun and eyed Angelo, "I did."

"YOUR MINE!" He roared angrily.

Bella shot her gun aiming at his chest. She took in a breath of relief as Kol barged in catching Angelo as he flew at Bella. Kol threw him across the room. He barred his fangs, "I suggest you listen to her and get away from her."

Angelo stood a smirk on his face as he looked at Kol. "You must be the one who staked a claim on what's mine."

Kol snarled loudly at Angelo's claim on Bella. He stepped closer to Angelo his face turning dark as he stared down the vampire. "If you try and claim my mate one more time, I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you."

Bella kept silent at the word of mate, but knew this would be something sooner or later her and Kol would have to talk about. Bella kept her gun pointing at Angelo. She shot again and smirked as Angelo hissed as the bullet landed just under his heart. Bella smirked, "Oops."

Kol smirked as he eyed Bella. He turned to Angelo. "I rather not kill my girl's boss, so why don't you leave us alone."

Angelo growled "She wasn't meant to be yours. She's mine to have."

Kol growled again and his time he moved quicker than either Angelo or Bella could register. He moved and attacked Angelo to the ground. In a rumble of motion and a series of growls and snarls the two fought. More like Kol fought and Angelo tried to keep up with Kol's movements. Soon Kol stopped moving, his hands were bloody and as promised he ripped Angelo's heart out and stuffed it down his throat. Kol paused and looked at Bella.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just go, his lackeys should be in here any minute when they don't hear a word from him. They'll clean this up and then come for revenge."

Kol smirked, and walked towards Bella. "I did always enjoy a good fight." He moved wiping his hands on a towel Bella handed him. He then checked her over making sure no part of her was hurt. "About what I said…"

Bella smiled, "No need to explain, not now. Let's just go home and wait."

Kol nodded he took Bella's hand and led her out the back way. He paused as Bella stopped she turned to look to were Sebastian had to be and her heart sank as she saw him. He was dead a wooden stake through his heart. "He killed him."

Kol moved and picked Bella up blurring away. He was worried as she stayed completely still and quiet as he got her back home. Once there he entered her apartment and set her down on her couch. He kneeled in front of her. "Why would he kill him?"

"Angelo has always had a thing for me." Bella said she had told Kol this before. "One of his men must've told him about my scent when they dropped off the payment. He had to have suspected it to be Sebastian." Bella shook her head and smiled at Kol. "We've made a mess."

Kol chuckled and moved to sit on the couch. He brought Bella onto his lap. "Life would be boring without it. I'll handle this, don't worry."

Bella smiled, "We'll handle this, you can't ask me to let you kill all these vampires by yourself Kol. Once they know that I caused his death, they'll come after me. All of them."

"Let them come," Kol said with a smirk. "I've always enjoyed a good fight, but you have to do something for me." Kol let his fangs appeared and bit into his wrist. He held up to Bella's mouth. "Drink."

Bella nodded and held Kol's wrist to her mouth as she took in deep gulps. She released his wrist and looked at him. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. "I'm going to go change into something I can fight in."

Kol nodded and watched her leave. Soon it will be that the building would be swarming with vampires all with the intent on killing his girl. He hadn't meant to put her in such danger, but having another man claim her had pushed him over the edge and once his anger took over he had to act.

He watched as Bella came back into the room. She was wearing form fitting jeans and instead of sitting beside him she sat directly in his lap. He put his arms around her and held her tighter to him.

"You really are possessive," Bella said with a smile as she ran her fingers down Kol's cheek. "I kind of like it."

Kol chuckled, and kissed her fingers. "I thought you would."

It didn't take long before they heard a number of steps coming into the building. Bella kissed Kol quickly before they got to work. They both headed into the hallway and watched as a swarm of vampires came into the hall. Kol smirked and waited after the first move he was off. Bella stood not too far behind him shooting vampires and using her magic to disable them enough for Kol to easily rip their heart out.

It felt like hundreds of vampires had made it up to them. Bella however froze as she saw a group of vampires walk past them and head up the stairs. One name came to mind. Amelia. Bella saw Kol was fine on his own and dashed up the stairs she entered the familiar hallway to see the vampires gathered around Amelia.

Bella shook her head no this couldn't be it. Using magic Bella threw them away from Amelia. She moved quickly and helped the lady into her apartment. She shook her head as she saw the laundry basket, she had nothing to do with this. Bella looked at the 6 vampires. She took in a deep breath. "Let's start."

Kol growled again as more appeared the scattered bodies of dozens of vampires littered the hallway. He had seen Bella run off after a few that had gone upstairs but hadn't seen her since then. He watched as one by one the vampires began to kneel in front of him. He was startled as they all bowed their heads. What was happening?

"All of you, leave now while you still have a chance to live. I don't want to see any of you again." Kol said his snarling with anger. They all shifted and one by one blurred out of the building. Figuring he could clean up the bodies at a later time. Kol went upstairs after Bella.

He froze at the sight before him. There were 6 dead vampires and Bella on the floor. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth. There was an elderly woman holding onto her hand.

Kol quickly kneeled before Bella and looked at the knife that was implanted into her chest. "My sweet girl, what happened to you?"

Bella looked at Kol and coughed again blood pooling in her mouth preventing her to speak. With a shaking hand she cupped Kol's cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll come back stronger," Kol said placing his hand over hers.

"No she won't," Amelia said, "Your blood isn't strong enough, it's already been destroyed by the remaining venom from the other breed in her system."

Kol's eyes snapped to the witch, "That can't be right."

"I'm sorry, I know you love her, but there's not much we can do." Amelia said she looked to Kol. "What are you willing to do to keep her alive?"

Kol growled, "Now is not the time to try and make a bargain."

"I only wish to save her life, she is a daughter to me. There is something I can do to keep her alive," Amelia said. "Your blood won't ever change her, she can't become like you through traditional means we have to do something else."

"What?" Kol growled as he kept his eyes on Bella he listened as her heart beat began to slow down.

"I can bind you to each other. The strongest traits will overpower the others and she'll turn, but she will be forever bound to you. She'll be just as strong as you are." Amelia warned, "I would do it myself, but I'm not as strong as you are."

Kol only nodded, "Do what you must, but hurry." His voice was softer than what the witch expected. Kol moved the hair out of Bella's face. He bent down to her ear. "I'm going to save you, you just need to hold on a bit longer."

Bella squeezed his hand as she was having trouble breathing properly.

Kol knew that if he didn't have the hope of helping her, he would've broken down by now. This girl had become his world, and the thought of not being with her was maddening. He felt her heart beat become extremely low. "Stay with me, Bella." Kol whispered into her ear. "You can't leave me, Bella."

Amelia returned and set things up. He handed Kol a small vile. "This is a very old, my grandmother created. She used it on my grandfather to keep him alive after he got ill." Amelia said, "This should make her a vampire and should keep her as strong as you. She will live for as long as you live."

Kol only nodded keeping measure of Bella's heart rate. "What do I do with this?"

"You get it into her system," Amelia said, "Only half of it, the other half you yourself drink."

Kol nodded he did the only thing he knew would work. He put half of it in his mouth and kissed Bella forcing the liquid down her throat. He drank the remainder of the liquid setting the empty vile on the ground. "What's next?"

"Grab both her hands, and close your eyes. You need to focus solely on her." Amelia said.

Kol nodded and did as she asked. He focused on Bella only on her. He didn't notice the chanting or the strong blue mist that was surrounding them. He could only see her. And as he thought of her his heart broke at the sound of her breathing slowing down. He heard her take one last breath before her hands went limp in his and she was gone. Kol opened his eyes and growled as she was gone. "You said this would work."

Amelia nodded tears swelling in her eyes, "We can only wait now. Take her to her bed, let her rest."

Kol lifted Bella up carefully and cradled her in his arms. "My sweet girl, you have to wake up." He ignored the witch that was walking after him. He walked into Bella's apartment not noticing the bodies were gone in the hallway. He set Bella down on her bed and turned to the witch who entered the apartment.

"She will be alright, you can feel it can't you?" Amelia asked, "You can feel her merging with you."

Kol didn't answer he just went to look at Bella. He sat beside her on the bed and brought her closer to him. He would need to get her cleaned up, but right now all that mattered was that he was near her.

-Page Break-

Kol didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should kill half of Seattle in rage or kill them in agony. It had been a few hours but Bella was still dead. Amelia had stayed in the living room after Kol had asked her to leave so he may get Bella cleaned.

Kol's head snapped to Bella's form on the bed as he heard the soft thump of her heartbeat startup. He blurred to her side instantly taking her hand in his. He smiled as Bella's eyes opened. "You're awake."

"I'm alive," Bella said as she sat up, she looked to Kol and quickly moved to wrap herself around him. "You saved me."

"I'll always save you," Kol whispered as he held her tighter. Her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. Kol felt the pleasant feeling of her lips trailing down his neck.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," Bella admitted as she pulled back enough to really look at Kol. She kissed him needing to feel him close to her again.

Kol pushed Bella onto the bed, he needed to claim her again that was all that mattered right now to either of them.

Kol smirked as he lay with Bella on her bed. She had bit into him mid orgasm and left a mark on his neck similar to the one she had on her neck. "You left quite a mark, darling."

Bella smiled and moved to look at Kol. "I thought it was only fair." She paused and ran her fingers over the mark and down his chest. "I didn't mean to do it, I sort of just had to. Is this how you were feeling when you first did it?"

Kol nodded, "It's the need to claim. It's natural with mates."

"Mates." Bella repeated she smiled at Kol. She lay her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. "So what happened?"

Kol explained to her what occurred. Bella sighed, "This was an eventful night."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Kol wouldn't stop lighting the candles and then blowing them out. It turned out that with the spell Amelia had done Bella had kept her magic and it had somehow transferred over to Kol awakening his magic ability. "Kol, you're going to burn something."

Kol turned to her and smirked. "It's just been so long. I never realized how much I truly missed using magic."

Bella smiled, she had left the apartment building with Kol. They had instead moved into another building in Port Angeles. It seemed the vampires who worked for Angelo had all dispersed and now they walked the streets of Seattle freely. Most weren't a problem, but being near so many vampires was getting on Bella and Kol's nerve.

Bella stood, "I have to go. I promised my dad I'd go for dinner. Apparently there's news he wants to tell me."

Kol turned with a raised eyebrow, "And what news might that be darling?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know." She grabbed her jacket but froze as Kol's arms wrapped around her waist. "Does this mean you're coming with me?"

"Of course," Kol said he kissed her neck. "I would love to meet your father, there's a first time for everything."

Bella laughed, "There is, let's get going, he'd love to meet you."

"This is where you lived?" Kol asked as he parked outside the white house an old battered truck sitting in the driveway. "Why would he keep that car?"

"Because I asked him to." Bella replied with a smile. "It was my first car." She got out of the car and made her way to the house. Kol followed behind her with a smirk as he looked around. Bella knocked on the door. "Would I have to be invited in?"

"I would suppose so," Kol said with a smirk as Bella pouted at the idea. "He'll invite the both of us in easily."

Bella smiled she knocked on the door she stood back in Kol's arms. Charlie opened the door and stepped back in surprise to see Kol. "Hey Bells."

"Hey dad," Bella said with a large smile as her dad came out of the house and gave her a hug. "This is Kol."

"Is he?" Charlie hinted.

Bella smiled, "Yeah dad he is."

Kol smirked and shook Charlie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan."

"Call me Charlie, son," Charlie said as he looked at the two of them. "Why don't you two come in and we can talk a bit before we leave for dinner."

Bella nodded and smiled as she stepped into the house. Kol stepped in behind her keeping his arm at her waist.

"So how long have you two kids been together?" Charlie asked as he led them to the living room.

"It feels like forever," Bella said with a smirk.

Bella stayed close to Kol on the couch as they spoke to Charlie. Just as Bella had guessed Charlie ended up liking Kol. "So, where are we going to dinner dad? The diner?"

"No, there's a cookout down at La Push. I thought it would be good if we go there, I want to introduce you to someone. We'll leave in 30 minutes, I got to go shower" Charlie said.

Bella nodded and smiled, "I'll show Kol around a bit. We'll be back in time to leave." Bella stood and walked out with Kol. "My dad likes you."

"Everyone likes me." Kol responded he kissed her neck. "La Push is where the shape shifters live correct?"

"Yeah, Charlie's friends with some people there," Bella said as she walked down the street with Kol. "You won't kill them, right? I mean if they provoke you, there's nothing I can do, but for the sake of my dad let's try and not take out the pack tonight."

Kol laughed and kissed Bella's temple, "I will do my best, but there's nothing that will stop me if they provoke me."

Bella smiled making no argument. She walked around the block in Kol's arms making snide comments here and there. After 30 minutes they headed back home where they met Charlie outside.

Bella looked around La Push as they arrived. "It really hasn't changed." She stated.

"You suspected something different?" Charlie asked.

Bella shrugged, "I guess I just thought that after a few years things would be different."

Kol looked around and had to stop the growl that was in his throat as he saw a boy looking at his Bella, it was the same one from the picture she had. "He's provoking me." Kol whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella followed his line of sight, "That's Jake. He uh, he's always had a bit of a crush on me. He has this hope that he'll imprint on me and I'll be his. He's one of the main reasons I haven't been back to town in a while."

"Then why do you keep a picture of him," Kol practically snarled in anger as the little shifter was glaring at him and Bella.

"Oh," Bella said with a smirk knowing very well Kol was slightly jealous. "That day he took me cliff diving, it was that day they killed Victoria and I realized I didn't need the Cullen's. It's a memory of the day I let go."

Kol looked down at Bella momentarily. "If he touches you, I'm not responsible for what happens to his hands."

Bella smiled up at Kol and kissed him lightly. "I would be surprised if you didn't do something."

Bella stayed at Kol's side throughout the dinner. They had moved into the Clearwater home where Bella was sure her dad was going to announce his engagement to Sue. Bella sat back and smirked as she knew at any minute the announcement would be made.

Bella glared at Leah throughout the night as the she wolf wouldn't take her eyes off of Kol and the lust Bella saw in Leah's eyes was putting Bella on edge.

Kol leaned over and pressed a kiss to her neck, "Alright there, darling?"

"Just dandy," Bella replied as she cut Leah another glare.

Kol chuckled knowing exactly what had his girl angry. He reached over and rested his hand on her thigh giving it a gently squeeze. "Not that I don't enjoy this side of you darling, but your father would truly be angry if you kill the little wolf here." Kol whispered lowly so only Bella would be able to hear.

Bella looked at Kol and sighed, he had a point. Bella instead decide to speed up the announcement. "So dad, what's the news."

"It's been a long time coming," Charlie said he took Sue's hand and in his. "Sue and I have decided to get married."

Bella smiled at Leah, "Looks like we're going to be sisters Lele." Bella said using the name she knew Leah hated.

"Oh that's awesome!" Seth said with a smile. "Hey Bells, this mean you coming around more?"

"I guess so, you're moving to the rez aren't you dad?" Bella asked knowing her dad's answer already.

"Yeah kiddo, I've been staying here already, the last of my stuff is all that's left at the house." Charlie said, "I was actually going to sell it, just needed your opinion on the matter."

"I'm all for it," Bella said with a genuine smile.

The night went on Leah glaring at Bella and vice versa. Kol tried to keep his anger in as the she wolf was putting him on edge. Bella convinced her dad to allow her and Kol to head back home while he stayed and enjoyed time with his soon to be wife. As Bella said goodbye to Sue and Charlie Kol headed outside to give her some space. He waited patiently for her and once she came out he sighed in relief.

"I hate wolf country, it's no real fun if you can't fight them." Kol said with a smirk on his face.

Bella smiled, "Maybe next time they'll do something stupid and provoke you."

"I certainly hope they will." Kol replied.

-Page Break-

Kol walked with Bella. He turned to her as they appeared as outside of the Gilbert house. "Just stay out here."

Bella raised an eyebrow in question, "You're serious?"

"Of course I am," Kol replied, "The last time you did something like this, you died. I'll be quick, chop both his arms off and I'm done."

Bella sighed, seeing no point in arguing. "Okay fine, I'll stay outside." Kol kissed Bella before he disappeared. It hadn't been long since their visit with Charlie, and instead of heading back to their apartment they packed some things and drove to Mystic Falls after Kol heard his family and the doppelganger were trying to raise Silas from the grave. He had become strongly insistent on stopping them at all costs. So now she sat on the porch of the Gilbert home waiting for Kol to finish up.

Bella stood abruptly as she heard a crash, that wasn't a good thing. Before she could think on it she kicked in the front door and blurred to where she knew Kol had to be. She threw the female vampire away from him taking the stake she had in hand at the same time. Kol pushed Jeremy back onto the counter and held him back down.

"Darling, do me a favor and hand me that knife over there," Kol said as he smirked at Bella.

Bella smiled and handed him she used magic again to paralyze Elena. "Didn't need my help huh?"

"I had it handled," Kol said he looked to Bella. "Do you remember which arm has the tattoo, darling?"

Bella shrugged, "I'd take them both off just to be safe. Or maybe you could just damage his eyes enough so that he can't see the mark. I mean he can't really kill things that go bump in the night without his eye sight. It really will make things easier and well less bloody, and if you do it correctly not even vamp blood can heal him."

Kol looked at Bella and smirked. "Well, Gilbert looks like you won't be losing your arms, just your sight, but if you continue your insistent need to raise Silas, I'll be back and this time I'll just chop both arms off."

Kol handed the knife back to Bella and got to work. Bella looked away and saw a blonde vampire appear at the door. "Kol, I think one of your brothers is here."

Kol looked up just as he finished. He bit into his wrist and put it to Jeremy's mouth and forced the Gilbert boy to swallow. He pulled back and with magic he put Jeremy to sleep. He turned to Bella and went to stand in front of her. He turned his back to the door. "We're leaving, but first, I have to deal with my brother. Stay behind me, okay?"

Bella nodded, she followed Kol out the front door.

"I told you to stay away from the Gilberts, Kol." Klaus said he eyed the girl who stood behind Kol, and then turned to Kol who stood in front of the girl. "And who's this, you have a pet now?"

Kol growled in warning, "I'd watch what you say, _brother_." Kol spat the last word as he stared down at his brother. "I didn't harm your precious doppelganger, Nik."

"Than what where you doing here?" Klaus asked stepping closer.

"I was handling my business." Kol replied he took Bella's hand in his. "We'll be leaving now, do have fun with your little pets." Kol blurred away with Bella leaving his brother to puzzle over what exactly happened with the Gilberts.

Kol stopped running when he and Bella reached their car. "I thought I asked you to stay outside."

Bella smiled and shrugged. "You were having trouble, besides if you got yourself killed I would have to look for another date to my dad's wedding and it just seemed like too much of a hassle."

Kol chuckled and kissed Bella. "Get in the car, let's see where we can get to by morning."

Author's Note

Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! I hope you're all having a good day and such.

Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys I have some news. I have a blog now! I got bored and I was procrastinating and my blog happened. The link is on my profile, but know that I will not be posting my stories there, all my stories will be continued to be posted and updated there. My blog is more for my thoughts and I'll be posting little teasers from my story chapters and upcoming stories.

Thanks,

BiteMyTongue


End file.
